Some Help For Jay
by JayAndNyaForever
Summary: We all know that Nya is starting to fall for Cole. Jay doesn't know. But he is about to get some help! A story about when a Jay/Nya fanatic watches it when Nya starts to fall for Cole, and he had enough! He falls asleep and has a dream where he helps Jay get Nya back, step by step. Who will prevail? Jay or Cole? Story is better than the summary sounds!


_My point of view_

"Miss Nya, you have to try the perfect match machine! It automatically finds your perfect match!"  
>"I doubt a machine can tell who your true love is."<br>"You already know it will be Mr. Jay! Try it, please?"  
>"Alright, fine."<br>*Cole's picture comes up on the machine*  
>"Gasp! Don't tell anyone!"<br>That is when I about jumped out of my chair and threw a rock at the screen. I knew something had to be done to this.

_2 Hours Later_

Well, it is time to go to bed. I had a long day. I know Nya will not leave Jay, Jay couldn't take it! Ugh, poor Jay. Now just time to get some slee- _Snorrrrrre, Snorrrre...  
><em>

_In Ninjago_

Huh? Where am I? This can't be where I think it is...NINJAGO? Wait...I am on Destiny's bounty! I hear groaning, yelling, and trash talk all outside on the deck. Can it be? The Ninja! Oh. My. Gosh! This is my chance to clear up this whole Jay/Nya/Cole fiasco! I walk up on deck. "Hello"  
>"A visitor," Zane spoke.<p>

"Don't let your guard down," warned Cole.

"Ooh! Maybe he can cook," asked Jay.

"Hey!" said Cole in protest.

"Can we beat him up?" asked Kai.

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," proclaimed Lloyd.

"Yeah, that's nice," I said, "I am here to speak with Jay."

_Jay's point of view_

Who the heck is this guy? I hope he can cook better than Cole... "Why do you want to talk to me? You don't scare me," I said.

"All I am here for is to talk to you, I promise I won't hurt you. Please, come with me."

Man, this guy is weird...

"Alright...You guys stay behind. I will call you guys if I need help. Bye, Nya!"  
>"Bye, Jay," She said in a cheerful voice. Man I love that girl.<p>

After a pretty long walk, we ended up at Mega Monster Amusement Park. This place brings back memories. Ah, Nya and I's first date, my true potential, the fang blades, good times, good times. I wander why he took me here...

"Oh, I forgot to give you my name. My name is AJ. I know that your name is Jay, and your friends are Cole, Zane, Kai, Wu, Nya, and Lloyd," AJ stated. Is he a psychic or something?  
>"How do you know our names," I asked.<p>

"I come from another world. In my world, there is a TV show about you! We saw all of your great adventures. The devourer, your true potential, your date with Nya, when she turned evil, the final battle, all of it," He said. Wow! A TV show about us? Sweet!  
>"Before I say this, I do not want you to freak out or scream," he stated with caution.<p>

"Ooh! A surprise?" I asked with glee.

"Uh, I guess you could say that...Anyways, when you were taking the tour of Borg Industries, Nya went on the perfect match maker. She, like everyone else, was expecting it to be you. But, it said Cole," He said gloomily.

"But she didn't listen, right?" I hoped.

"No. I brought something that we call a tablet with me. This shows the train ride," he said.

"Alright...Let me see..."

_On the screen (Bold means Cole, regular means Nya)_

"**Hey, Nya. How are our kids?"  
><strong>"What kids? Why would we have kids? We aren't even married yet!"

"**I meant our students! Weirdo. Ever since we left, I worry about them."  
><strong>"Cole, I just wanted to say, you are a great guy, and that you don't get the credit you deserve. You always put your teammates in front of you. I just think that you are under appreciated."  
>*Both hold hands*<p>

"**Don't tell Jay!"**

*Both lean in for a kiss*

*Jay comes in just before*  
>"Tell me what?"<p>

_Jay's point of view_

"...WHAT?!" I am so upset, I don't know if it is anger or sadness.

"Dude, calm down! I know this seems bad, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get you and Nya back together," He said calmly.

"We were never apart," I said in protest.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you are now," I said.

I am so upset, ARGH! I just can't take this! How could she do this? I thought what we had was real!  
>"I can help you," he said reassuringly, "If you just follow my instructions. I know you are an inventor, and Valentine's Day is this Friday. I want you to build something awesome. I have just the thing," He said.<p>

_My point of view_

_Tuesday_

Okay, I told Jay the news, and I hope he doesn't get too down on himself. I have four days to convince Nya to go out with Jay on Friday night, so he can give her the big gift. I also have to convince Kai to rage on Cole for having Nya cheat on Jay (Even though it wasn't his fault, I need Cole distracted) and Zane to help Jay get ready. Time to deploy!

"Nya?"  
>"Who is it?"<br>"AJ."  
>"Come in, come in!"<p>

I walk inside her room, while she is at the computer. "Look Nya, I know what's up. You have a crush on Cole."  
>"How do you know that?" She asks in fear. I got here right where I want her.<p>

"I have my ways. And no, I didn't ask Cole. Anyways, how could you do that to Jay? He is so sweet to you, and he works his butt off to try and impress you," I testify.

"Jay is the only one to make me laugh, but Cole, Cole isn't Jay," She says all dreamy-eyed.  
>"Look, I told Jay-"<br>"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed.

"I told him the whole story. Don't freak out. He still loves you, but he isn't convinced that you love him as a boyfriend, let alone a regular friend. He wants you to go out to dinner with him on Friday," I say.

"Oh my gosh, poor Jay," She exclaims, "I wanted to go out with Cole on Valentine's day-"  
>"No," I say in testimony, "Who knows, this might be your last one together with Jay. Please. I don't know what he would do if you really broke up with him. Give him this last chance," I protest.<p>

"Alright," she finally gives. Yes! Step one is complete! Now to get step two!

_Wednesday _

Time to get Kai all rage mode on Cole. This looks like to be the most fun. Heh heh. "Kai, can you come here for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure, hold on a second," He says.

"Hey, did you know Cole made Nya cheat on Jay?" I ask.

"He WHAT?" He asks in horror.

"Yep, he did just that. You might want to talk to him," I suggest.

"COLE!" Kai screams.

Step two: Complete. Two days of raging, here we come.

_Thursday_

I have been hearing non-stop yelling from Kai the past twenty-four hours. Man, does that guy have a temper! Zane is helping out Jay with getting ready for tomorrow, and I think he is about ready getting all the clothes picked out. Step three, done. I think I am going to go check on them.

"Hey guys," I said to Jay and Zane.

"Hello, AJ!" They said in unison.

"Well Jay, so far my plan is turning out quite nicely. Nya agreed to go on the date on Friday, Kai is yelling at Cole, and you Zane, are getting Jay's clothes ready. Thanks again, Zane," I said.

"No problem. I am not programmed to do this, but I am strangely capable of doing so," He stated.

"How is the invention coming along, Jay?" I ask.

"Awesome! It was a really great idea. I really hope she likes it," Jay hopes.

"She won't like it, she will LOVE it. Actually, she'll love YOU," I say.

"I really hope this works!"

_Friday Night, on the Bounty_

"Good luck Jay," I say while I give him a handshake.

"Thanks so much. I couldn't do this without you," Jay says in thanksgiving.

"I know you will do fine," I assure him.

_No one's point of view_

"Ready to go, Nya?"  
>"Yes, Jay, coming."<br>Jay and Nya then walk to the nearest fancy restaurant.

"Oh Jay, you didn't have to take me here."  
>"Why wouldn't I? You deserve the b-best."<br>"Jay I am really sorry about what happened. It was just that stupid match machine. I really don't know if I like you or Cole. I just need some time to think about it."  
>"Take all of the time you need. Just, before you make a decision, I want to give you this."<p>

Jay handed Nya an odd square box with a slot on the bottom and a button on the side.

"Please press it, Nya."  
>"Alright, I will."<br>A slip of paper came out. Nya read it aloud.  
>"Follow your heart. Not a machine."<br>"Like it?"  
>"Jay, I love it! I am so sorry about what happened, I should have never trusted that dumb machine! Please, I am so sorry, please accept my apology!"<br>"Of course I accept it, Nya. Does this mean we are together again?"  
>"Of course, we are. I love you Jay."<br>"I love you too, Nya."

_Later tonight, in Jay's room, Jay's POV_

Man, what a night. What is this note on my bed? "Sorry I had to go. But I will always be watching. Signed, AJ."

What a nice guy. Too bad he had to leave. Who would have thought a random guy would fix your love life, like 'poof!' I think I will miss him around here. I think I am forgetting something, though...

_In Cole's room, no one's POV_

"COLE, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?"  
>"SHE STARTED IT, NOT ME!"<br>"NOW YOU ARE BLAMING IT ON HER? WHY I OUGHTTA!"

*Screaming, yelling, and punching*

_In Jay's room, Jay's POV_

Eh, whatever. I don't even remember what it was about. It isn't important. What is important is that I am back with my true love, Nya.

THE END


End file.
